Arco Iris
by Aika Ruh
Summary: Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, añil y violeta; todos sabemos cómo es el arco iris... ¿no?


**¡Hi!**

**Bueno, como seguramente que nadie me conozca ya por aquí, me presentaré: soy Aika Ruh (antes conocida como aika-chan20) y solía publicar aquí hace unos meses, pero dejé de hacerlo por mis estudios (por cierto que hice bien, ahora mi media del curso es un 8,1/10).**

**Ahora he vuelto porque a casa vuelvo por verano (?) y mi fic de presentación se torna algo fujoshi, pero es que estuve mirando fotos de estos dos y… ¡ah! ¿No son una pareja perfecta? Perdón si me quedó algo… ¿cursi? ¿Tedioso? ¿Inaguantable?**

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Level-5, pero estoy pendiente de cerrar un trato con el diablo: los derechos de la serie a cambio de mi alma. Not bad, ¿eh?**

**¡Dentro fic!**

**_"Arco Iris"_**

Ryuuji, trotando por el aula de la escuela, elevaba su avión de juguete por encima de su cabeza. Su pequeño cuerpo se deslizaba por la habitación, sorteando mesas, juguetes y a los otros niños.

La señorita Kira no levantaba apenas la vista de su revista; su padre le había encargado vigilar a esa clase en especial, aunque habría preferido mil veces meter la mano en una caja llena de clavos buscando una nube de algodón. No se tomó demasiado en serio eso de "ten cuidado, sobre todo con Haruya y Fuusuke". Esos dos habían desaparecido hacía ya rato con un remolque de juguetes cargado de Spidermans-escupe-telarañas y una enorme pelota hinchable. NO le pareció NADA sospechoso. Y con los sujetos peligrosos fuera de juego, nada malo podía ocurrir.

Así que la adolescente Kira pasaba las hojas de su revista de música con toda la modorra que pudo reunir.

Mientras, Midorikawa había encontrado ese avión y unos Playmobil, y jugaba a las catástrofes aéreas. En esos momentos, sobrevolaba el mar y pensaba estrellarlos a todos contra la cabeza de Reina Yagami, cuyo pelo se asemejaba al agua.

Entonces sus ojos se toparon con una melena del color del fuego al fondo de la clase, algo cabizbaja. ¿Y si mejor el avión se incendiaba y todos los Playmobil salían huyendo, quemados? ¡O mejor aún! El avión se incendiaba y luego chocaba contra la cabeza de Reina. ¡Sí! Eso sí era divertido.

-¡Hiro-chan, allá vooooy! –anunció el oji negro a su mejor amigo, lanzándose sobre él y enredando el avioncito en su pelo rojo. Ryuuji rió y se revolcó por el suelo con los muñecos Playmobil. Hiroto se rascó la cabeza allí donde Midorikawa le había arrancado algunos pelos. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Me has hecho daño, Mido.

Pero el peli verde continuó la evacuación del avión, enredando un pelo rojo a un pasajero que se estaba quemando. _"¡Socorro, socorro! ¡Agua!" _gritó con la voz aguda que le había dado al Playmobil. Kiyama suspiró sin dejar de mirarle. _"No te preocupes, yo te salvaré"_ respondió Mido-chan con una voz un poco más grave, y corrió hacia Reina Yagami, abandonando completamente a su mejor amigo, que se preguntaba seriamente por qué Ryuuji se había convertido de repente en un ladrón de pelos.

Aunque el pequeño fan de los helados no tardó en volver. Se frotaba el brazo, malhumorado, y había perdido el avión en una inevitable pelea con Reina, al intentar lo mismo que con Hiroto. Solo que a ella Ryuuji no le parecía tan mono como para no saltar sobre él y freírle a pellizcos. En su otra mano, el peli verde llevaba su Playmobil "en llamas", con el pelo de Hiroto enredado en él, aún.

Midorikawa se sentó junto a su amigo y soltó el Playmobil. Hiroto lo examinó, tan quieto y calmado como siempre; después le dedicó una de sus encantadoras e infantiles sonrisas a Ryuuji.

-Oye, Mido, ¿y por qué querías mi pelo?

-Porque es rojo.

-¿Que es rojo? –contestó el pelirrojo, con cara de no haber entendido nada. Ryuuji entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, que es rojo como el fuego.

-¿Como el fuego? –respondió el otro, extrañadísimo, arrugando la nariz. Mido se rió.

-¿Es que nunca has visto el fuego?

-¡Claro que sí! En las barbacoas de padre, muchas veces.

-¿Y entonces para qué me preguntas?

-Porque el fuego no es rojo, es verde –aseguró el pequeño Hiro, cargado de preocupación por su amigo. ¿Cómo no distinguía Mido los colores unos de otros? Si estaba claro, no le parecían muy diferentes, pero estaba claro… no era difícil.

Midorikawa prorrumpió en carcajadas, y Kira miró alarmada por encima de su interesante revista, pronunciando un "bah" por lo bajo cuando vio que no eran más que Mido y Hiro.

-¿De qué te ríes? –el oji verde se enojó un poco. Encima de que Mido no se enteraba de nada, se atrevía a reírse de él.

-¡Venga, Hiroto, ya acaba con la broma! –Se cansó el menor- El fuego no es verde. Es rojo. Rojo, ¡como tu pelo, como el de Nagumo, como las enormes orejas de papá cuando se ríe! ¿Es que no aprendiste los colores? –se mofó. Hiroto hundió la barbilla entre sus manos. Seguía serio, y ahora no entendía nada.

-¿De verdad que el fuego no es verde? –preguntó después de un rato, pensativo.

Ryuuji cogió un papel y dibujó el arco iris. Se lo enseñó a su amigo, muy cerca de la cara.

-Estos son los colores, Hiroto –le mostró la hoja. Señaló la primera franja de color- Este es el rojo, que es el color de tu pelo.

Hiroto hizo una mueca.

-Pero yo no creo que mi pelo sea así…

-¡Que sí lo es! –Señaló la segunda franja- Este es el naranja. El amarillo, verde, azul clarito como el pelo de Reina –dijo con una pizca de odio-, azul oscuro y morado.

Aún así, el pelirrojo no es que estuviese muy convencido, y de noche siguió pensando en ello. Miraba el dibujo de Midorikawa una y otra vez, intentando recordar el orden de los colores, pero ni los distinguía ni se acordaba de todos ellos. Del rojo, únicamente.

Un cuerpo infantil se metió debajo de las sábanas de Kiyama, quien utilizaba un bolígrafo con luz para seguir mirando el dibujo en la cama. Era Mido. Miró la hoja de papel con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Qué haces, Hiro? –le preguntó mientras bostezaba. Hiroto ya se había acostumbrado a traducir a Midorikawa cuando este tenía sueño, así que aunque vocalizó demasiado él le entendió.

-Los colores –intentó enumerarlos en su mente de nuevo… pero no los distinguía, no se acordaba. Hizo un puchero- Mido, no sé cuál es cuál. ¿Cómo eran? –su mejor amigo pestañeó y volvió a enseñárselos.

-¿Cómo es que no los has aprendido ya? En el parvulario nos enseñan. ¿Es que estabas enfermo ese día?

-No… yo solo repetía lo que decían los demás. No sé –se encogió de hombros.

Mido se acurrucó contra él, mordiéndose los nudillos.

-¿Y no te los sabes ya?

-¡Sí! –Respondió alegremente- Y es gracias a ti –Ryuuji le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Bien, repítemelos!

-Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul clarito, azul oscuro y morado –Midorikawa aplaudió, risueño. Más sueño que ri, y bostezó de nuevo, mientras retaba a su mejor amigo.

-Vale, ahora ¿de qué color es mi pelo?

Hiroto lo miró como si lo hiciera por primera vez, intentando escudriñarle el flequillo; le apuntó con el boli luminoso para ello y Mido protestó. Bajó la estilográfica.

-Es… amarillo.

-¿Qué? –Murmuró decepcionado- No… no, Hiro, mi pelo es verde.

-¿Como el fuego?

El oji negro se palmeó la frente.

-No, no, no… ¡el fuego es rojo!

-¡CÁLLATE, MIDO-GAY! –exclamó una cabreada voz.

-¡CÁLLATE TÚ, NAGUMO BASTARDO! –le respondió a la voz otra voz, proveniente de la cama de la derecha, donde dormía Fuusuke Suzuno.

-¡Callaos los dos, nos van a regañar! –zanjó Hiroto. Luego volvió a mirar a Ryuuji- Perdón, se me había olvidado eso del fuego.

-¿Cómo puedes haberlo olvidado? ¡EH! –exclamó de pronto, con cara de bombilla iluminada. Se escuchó un _"helado, te mataré, déjame dormir"_ seguido de un _"calla, bastardo"_ en la habitación- Ya sé lo que te pasa.

Hiroto alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, un día vi en la tele que un señor había tenido un accidente porque no distinguió el color de un semáforo y había cruzado en rojo, y le atropelló un camión –Kiyama se estremeció. Mido agitó la mano, quitándole importancia- ¡Sobrevivió! Creo… -masculló, pensativo. Dejó el tema de lado apenas unos segundos después. Así era la mente de Mido, rápida y despreocupada- Luego resulta que desde pequeño no se sabía los colores, ¡como tú!, y eso era porque tenía plotonismo. ¿O platonismo?

-¡Daltonismo, es daltonismo! –rugió Nagumo, harto.

-¡Eso, daltonismo! Era daltónico –informó Ryuuji, orgulloso.

Hiroto tragó saliva.

-Y dime, Mido, ¿nunca llegó a ver bien los colores?

El oji negro lo miró en una mueca.

-No lo creo.

-Ah, ya –su amigo se puso más serio de lo habitual- Soy medio ciego, entonces.

Mido negó enérgicamente –todo lo enérgicamente que pudo teniendo en cuenta que a esas horas normalmente dormía como un condenado, y no se despertaría ni a cañonazos- y puso su mano sobre la de su mejor amigo, tratando de animarle.

-No eres medio ciego. Míralo desde el lado positivo.

-¿Qué lado positivo es ese, Ryuuji? Nunca voy a ser normal, ni a saber diferenciar una manzana verde de otra roja –pensó un rato más, y luego se abrazó a Midorikawa. Lo abrazaba como si el pequeño fuera un osito de peluche, como de costumbre, y el peli verde se enroscaba con brazos y piernas en él hasta encajar en los huecos de la cama que Hiroto dejaba. Como un monito tití.

Entonces Mido, que había estado rumiando alguna idea en el microondas que era su mente de helado, habló por fin, y Nagumo se aplastó la almohada contra la cara, insomne.

-El lado positivo es que ves el mundo diferente –sonrió- A mí siempre me han dicho que mis ojos son negros. Estoy harto de que me digan lo negros como canicas que son, como carbón, como un agujero. ¿De qué color los ves tú? –le preguntó, curioso.

Hiroto apoyó la cabeza en uno de los brazos de Ryuuji que pasaba por detrás de su cuello y lo pensó.

-Azules.

-¿En serio? –el peli verde se rió- ¿Cómo de azules?

-Azules como la pantalla de la televisión cuando está apagada, como la oscuridad y como el césped.

-¿El… césped?

-…-Hiro dejó escapar un suspiro- …Soy raro…

-¡No, qué va! –le aseguró Mido. Jugueteó con uno de los rojos cabellos pelirrojos de su amigo, y se le ocurrió otra cosa- ¿Y tu pelo cómo es?

-Negro, ya te lo he dicho.

-En realidad, es rojo… ¡oh! –Mido se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, pensando como lo hacían los dibujos animados- ¿Y tus ojos? ¿Cómo ves tus ojos? –le preguntó, esa vez con un deje, no de curiosidad, sino de anhelo en la voz.

Se preguntaba en qué habría transformado su mente el hermoso iris de Kiyama. El hipnotizante, encantador iris que no podía dejar de mirar cuando estaba en frente del pelirrojo, y por el que de ninguna manera se fijaba en otra cosa.

Hiroto intentó escaquearse y dormir de una vez.

-Olvídalo.

-Vamos, Hiro –suplicó el oji negro con un puchero que lo hacía híper achuchable –Hiroto resopló.

-Grises –contestó de mala gana, asumiendo que su mejor amigo iba a reírse de él por la posible tontería que acabara de soltar, o a poner cara rara, como antes.

-Grises… -repitió el pequeño, pensando Dios sabe en qué.

-¿Cómo son en realidad, Midorikawa? –quiso saber Hiroto.

-¿Cómo quieres que sean?

-No me importa –Mido alzó una ceja, cosa difícil ya que casi había cerrado los ojos, pero alzó una ceja- ¿Qué? Ya sé que no van a ser como yo quiera, son como son y no como yo los veo. Seguro que no son como yo los veo –dijo con tristeza.

Midorikawa tardó dos segundos en contestar.

-Pues –cogió la mano de Hiroto- si tú los ves grises, entonces para mí también serán grises a partir de ahora.

Suzuno, que hacía rato que ya no le encontraba sentido a esa conversación, dejó el chismorreo que sus dos charlatanes amigos le estaban proporcionando aquella maldita madrugada y se rindió al sueño en un momento.

-¿De verdad? –Kiyama incluso tensó los labios, quitando de su rostro toda expresión desolada. Mido asintió, serio. Entonces Kiyama incluso sonrió, y la mano que había quedado sepultada bajo el cuerpo de Mido se estiró y lo atrajo hacia así. El monito tití sonrió, casi soñando ya, y abrazó también más fuerte a Hiroto- Gracias, Mido –susurró.

Le había dado un color, solo para él. En vez de intentar inculcarle lo que él mismo veía, como a partir de entonces todos los maestros y demás adultos harían, Mido se había adaptado al nuevo arco iris que la mente de Hiroto había dibujado. Simplemente, aceptando sus defectos como venían, sin intentar cambiarlos. Eso, y su fuerza de espíritu, era lo que el pelirrojo más amaba de Ryuuji y parte de lo que le dio fuerzas para ignorar la sensación de que algo estaba mal en él.

Hiroto besó la frente de Ryuuji, agradecido. Con Mido, era él mismo y a su mejor amigo le parecía perfecto sin más.

o-( 0 )-o

**Fin del fic de presentación (dios santo, qué cursi quedó ewe)**

**Espero que no se haya hecho muy aburrido, sé que es cortito para ser un one-shot pero es que no tenía mucho sentido extenderse sobre el tema. Ahora que lo releo, no me ha quedado taaan yaoi como iba a ser, ¿…o sí?**

**Gracias por dedicarme un trocito de vuestro día.**

**¡Os quiero, mis queridos lectores! :3**


End file.
